Last Forever
by AmiraStarr01
Summary: Danny and his daughter live in a grand hotel, but when they realize that a chance for love is right around the cornner will they know the right choice? Musical spots in it. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or it's characters. I do own Ashley, Oliver, Miss Jane ,and Meredith though.** **This will have songs in it so please bear with me while I work out the songs. Oh, and The song below is 'I want a mom to last forever' it belongs to Cyndi Lauper**

--------------------------------

The man named Danny Fenton walked into the large, extravagant hotel sighing happily as he felt the warm air defrost his chilled body. No matter how many times he went out he never could get used to the freezing New York temperatures.

Danny walked up to the counter. He was greeted by a middle aged lady with a perfectly pressed suit. The woman looked at Danny through half cut glasses, with a business like smirk on her face. "Hello Melissa." Danny said warmly. "Hello Mr. Fenton, you have 6 messages and Mr.Ling called he wants a meeting with you to discuss branching out to Japan."

Danny listened attentively to Melissa's notes, well as attentively as he could. His mind started to wonder, he couldn't get used to being called Mr. Fenton. It seemed like yesterday he was in high school. He remembered how he felt so uncertain and a little scared to be leaving his family and friends to go away to a large city. But he thought, with a sad sigh that's where he met her.

Meredith Younger, the love of his life the girl who could melt his heart. They were so happy together. She was the one who convinced him to build this established New York hotel. Looking at it now there was so many differences. They were larger than the Plaza Hotel, and considered the number one hotel in New York, as well as many other states they had branched out too. In short he was a billionaire. As the hotel took off so did he and Meredith, they married that following spring. It was then Meredith gave him the greatest gift he could ever receive. A beautiful baby girl, who they named Ashley Marie Fenton. Danny smiled at those not so long ago memories of the three of them, the perfect family. Perfect until that night...

He took a sharp intake of breath as he remembered that night, the worst night of his life. It had started out like a normal Saturday, they went to the park with Ashley who was only 2. After a long day of chasing a two year old around the exhausted parents had agreed on takeout. Danny called the order in and five minutes later Meredith left to pick it up. After an hour passed Danny was worried he reached over to the phone to call her cell, but before he could reach it the phone rang loud and clear. Danny hurriedly picked it up, the voice on the other end was surprised the phone was answered so quickly. "May I please speak to a Mr. Fenton?"the voice asked without emotion. "Yes that's me." Danny said flustered. "Mr. Fenton, I am deeply sorry to have to tell you this but I'm afraid your wife is, dead."

Meredith he found out later had been hit by a drunk driver, she had died on impact. After Meredith's death he never looked at another women. He busied himself with work and taking care of Ashley, evan now 4 years later.

Danny was then abruptly shaken from his trip down memory lane by Melissa's shout, "Mr. Fenton did you hear me?" . "Yes Melissa, I uh... heard you" He stuttered out. "Are you alright sir?"Melissa asked noticing how far off in daydream land he had gone. "Oh I'm fi-" He was interrupted by a small energized blur pouncing on him. Danny grabbed Melissa's counter for support, so he wouldn't fall over in shock. "Daddy!" the blur shouted gleefully.

Danny looked down to see a small six year old girl. His little girl, Ashley. Danny reached down and picked Ashley up, he set her on his hip. "Hi honey", he said as he smiled at her. "Hi Dad! You won't believe what all happened today! First I got an A plus on my science test, and then I learned French from this guy checking in today, and I got us oriental take-out, and.." "Whoa, slow down honey" Danny interrupted her softly. "Melissa I'm going to retire to my suite for the night. See ya in the morning."

Danny and Ashley talked all the way up to their suite on the tip top floor. Now to be truthful Ashley talked the whole way and Danny yawned. His work schedule took most of the energy he could muster. He and Ashley didn't get to spend as much time together, with him working late and her going to school. He was thankful though that when he needed help he had, Miss Jane. Jane was one of the best Nannies ever. Ashley loved her and somehow her little sayings and her happy face pancakes had worked their way into his heart until he loved her too. She always acted like a aunt to them, she was in their eye's family.

After reaching the suite Ashley and Danny got plates and cups for their dinner. After eating dinner Danny went to sit in the living room of their suite. Ashley left to get her science test to show Danny the A plus she received. As Ashley ran back into the living room, after retrieving the paper she wasn't surprised as she looked at the scene before her.

Danny still in his work suit fast asleep, on the chair by the wall. He had his head propped on the wall and he was snoring softly. 'oh, Dad. You work to hard.' Ashley thought while looking at her slumbering father. She walked over to him and covered him up with a blanket. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him, "I love you Daddy. And I promise you we'll find time for each other. Somehow."

After going through her nightly procedures, like brushing her teeth and things she sat on her window bench and looked out the large window. She picked up her walkie talkie and clicked the button, "Oliver pick up. You there Oliver?" She sat and waited for a reply. Oliver was her best friend in the whole world. He had been her fried since before she was born. There moms had met each other when they were in Lamaz class together. So Oliver has been with her since she can remember. He was like her brother, she would do anything for him.

"What's up Ash?" Oliver's reply crackled through the Walkie talkie. "The usual Oliver. Unfortunately the usual."She replied with a sadness in her voice. "Your dad overworked?"Oliver asked with care. "Yeah. I wish I could help him... I don't know what it is but I always feel like were missing something. Something that could make my daddy happy." Ashley's sad tone had turned a little sadder in that statement. "I'm sorry Ash. You now my Dad always says it's my mom and I that makes his life wonderful. That's it Ashley! You need a mom!" Oliver's statement sounded hopeful. "Oliver,...I had...a ...mom", Ashley said low and in a sad tone. " I'm sorry, Ashley. I just thought mabey , we could get you another one. One that will love you and your dad." Oliver was truly sorry, Ashley could hear it in his voice. "It's okay Olly. But mabey your right, mabey I need a mom... I got to go Oliver. Bye!" She said half heartedly. "Bye Ash." Oliver turned off his walkie talkie.

Ashley tossed her walkie talkie on her bed. She looked out the window and thought about what Oliver said. Then she thought she didn't just need a mom she wanted one that would love her. One that she could love too. Peering out the window her thoughts turned to day dreams...

**I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who love me whenever**

**I want a mom to take my hand  
and make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in at night  
and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom to read me stories  
and sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry**

Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  


**And when she says to me that she'll always be there  
To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared**

She could fell the song pouring out from her like she had memorized it. Ashley got up from her window and sat on her bed, pulling her covers over her legs.

**O, and when she says to me I will always love you,  
I won't need to worry cause I'll know that it's true**

I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray  
I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby  
And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry 

Reaching over she turned the lamb beside her bed off and fell asleep while quietly singing,

**I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first I'd like to shout out a thanks to all who reviewed this story so far. And another thanks to all who read this chapter. Now a question was raised about the couple pairings. All I will say is it will eventually become obvious to all. : ) Oh and I don't own the family stone but I do own Star Shot magazine.**

**Anyway I don't own Danny phantom or the characters. I do own my own characters which are listed on the previous chapter. But I do own these new characters that come into play here; Erika Witthers, Jasmine DeZeige, Christopher Smithers, and Owen Post. Anywho Happy Readings. Oh and this is Sam's side, were not in New York here. This takes place in Chicago. **

------------------------------------------

Samantha Manson opened her eye's groggily, then shutting them tightly as the sunlight peered through her bedroom window. She looked at her digital clock on the bedside table. The neon green numbers showed 7:25. Sam stretched her arms out and moved to get out of bed, as she did though she found herself twisted up in sheets and the comforter. While trying to wriggle lose she managed to topple out of bed ungracefully. Landing with a thud, she sat up and uttered a few choice words at her predicament, kicked her bed a few times and went on with her morning routine.

After a hot shower and a few, namely 6 cups of coffee she was awake and ready to face the day. She stepped outside her apartment, and after a few minutes she was outside saying good morning to the doorman, in front of the apartments. She stepped out to the street curb and signaled for a taxi. After about 4 had passed she finally caught one. She told the cab driver, "To The Star Shot magazine company on 23 avenue please"

Sam walked into her office slowly setting her bag in the corner before she sat down in her chair. Sam was a Journalist, just not the kind of Journalist she wanted to be. She dreamed of being able to write the serious and thoughtful articles, instead of the new celeb-style secrets articles. It wasn't that she wasn't good, on the contrary she worked wonders with the topics but it was never what she wanted to write about. She sighed softly and sunk into her chair mumbling under her breath, "I had to be a Journalist..." She was interrupted from her moment of relaxation by a teasing voice, "Well, what do we have here? I thought I was the only one allowed to pass out in the office like a crazy old drunk!" Sam looked up to see the large grinning face of Erika 'Mrs.Sarcastic' Witthers. "One I'm not drunk," Sam stood up from her chair and stood next to Erika, "And two you know were to good of friends for me to steal your job." Sam smiled widely at Erik who only uttered, "Touche mon amie. Touche." Sam laughed sarcastically at her friend. Erika was her best girl friend in this city. The friend Sam never really had before since she had hung out mostly with guys in her lifetime. 'Yep' she thought things had changed. And for some reason at that moment Sam, found herself thinking about a certain boy, her ghost boy; Danny.

"So what are we dreaming about today lady's? Future, money, hot men, world hunger, hot men, politics, the universe, and did I mention hot men?"Erika and Sam turned to face their well, pal Christopher Smithers. Or as the boss called him 'Chris the hair god' that man did live up to the title though. It was his 'destiny' as he put it to solve the hair problems of the world. Everyone in the office but, the newbies knew quite certain if you ever had to write a hair article, you don't tell Chris unless you want a landslide of painful advice and so called help.

"Oh, like you didn't space out constantly when were together like when we went to watch and review the Family Stone? If I remember correctly you sat there saying 'Chris like, Chris like lots' in that zombie voice of yours." Erika's statement earned her a mock hurt look from Chris. "You know I might not tell you about the meeting now..."Chris said with a fake sadness dripping off his words. "Oh Shit! The meeting I forgot! Come on Sam we have to go!" Erika grabbed Sam's sleeve pulling her out the door, with Chris following swiftly. "What meeting?" was all Sam had time to say while running to keep up with Erika.

Erika and company stopped outside the largest meeting room in the company building. The one dubbed 'The Gold Room'. Sam wasn't sure what but she was starting to suspect something was up. "Okay lets go in, now." Erika said over dramatically. They stepped in the room it was totally dark, but then the lights sprung on and there was a loud happy yell, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Sam fell back a little in surprise, she felt Chris's arms wrap around her and hug her tightly while he told her congratulations and good luck. "Wait! Would somebody please tell me what's going on? I would really like to know why I'm getting a party." After Sam finished talking every one in the room turned to look at her in silence. "They didn't tell you?", Sam looked over to see her boss Jasmine DeZeige looking a little surprised at her. "Nooo, they just drug me here." Sam replied her mind racing with questions about what was going on here. "Honey, your past article caught the big boss's eye. He sent the fax last night, you have been officially upgraded to the Central office in New York! You will get to be one of the hot shot boss's! Isn't this exciting Samantha!" Jasmine stood there in front of Sam acting like she was a proud mother watching her child graduate. "Wha...Ne...New..York?" Sam felt like she had no control over her voice, it was almost like a blender had chopped her words up into small unexplainable bits.

"You got it Sami,"Erika said happily, "And all your friends here at the Chicago magazine department pitched in to get you a special present. We figured you would have time to live in a small New York apartment later once you moved in, so we decided you should live the high style New York life for a start. So we got you and Owen plane tickets and a 2 week stay at none other than the Notnef Hotel. The most glorious New York hotel! So how overly shocked are you Sami?" Erika paused waiting for her friends statement of happiness, but all that greeted her silence was a thud. Then a shout of, "Someone help! Sam fainted like a rock!"

Sam woke up in her office chair, "What in the world? How did I get back here?" Before Sam could ponder anymore of her thoughts her phone rang loud and clear. "Hello, Samantha Manson" She answered in a business tone. "Hey Sami,"The voice said on the phone.

Sam knew at once who it was, Owen. Owen Post was her on again off again boyfriend for the past 2 years. They were constantly breaking up and getting back together. It never made sense to her how she could hate him one minute and adore him the next. "Sam, ya there?" Owen's voice crackling through the phone woke her up from dream land. "Yes I'm here. You won't believe what's happened today." "Yeah, that's great but you see we need to talk about two things Sam." Owen said interrupting her. "Okay, I guess." Sam said apprehensively.

"You see Sami I think, we've been moving to fast for me. So I think we should well see other people.giggle sssshhhhh she can hear you."Owen stopped talking loud enough for her to hear then. Sam was crushed, she felt sick to her stomach. That, JERK! Start seeing other people her ass, he had already started he just seemed to want to call her to make sure he left her hurting. Then that cheating Jerk had the guts to talk again! "Oh and Sam you might get some flowers I accidentally sent them to your office. Could you send them to 5-" "NO I WON'T SEND YOUR LITTLE FLOWERS YOU JERK! BUT IF YOU _REALLY_ WANT TO GIVE ME AN ADDRESS GIVE ME YOURS SO I CAN COME CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!" Sam slammed the phone down in it's spot, then looked over to see a delivery guy shaking nervously by her office door.

"What do you want!" She snapped at him. "I,..uh have flowers...for you Ma'am." the young boy stuttered out. "Fine!" Sam said. As soon as she signed the boy's clipboard he ran out the door away from her. Sam looked at the bouquet of sunflowers, she spotted the card attached to them. 'Snooky-Poo,' It read, 'I am so glad we can celebrate our relationship freely without sneaking around that little meanie Sam. Lot's of love Owenie-poo' Sam lost it then she was just so angry.

Picking up the flowers she threw them against the wall, watching the glass vase shatter to a million pieces. "Okay..., apparently were feeling like our old self again." Sam turned to see Erika standing in the door way of her office.

She gave Erika a pleading look and sank to her knees on the floor. Erika was beside her in a heartbeat, "It's Owen isn't it?"Erika looked over at the card on the ground, picked it up and read it. "He was an ass wasn't he? But that doesn't matter Sam he's a loser and you don't need him! And you know what they say everything happens for a reason." Sam looked her in the eye and said, "Yeah? What's the reason here?" "The reason here is, now we have a free ticket to a Great New York vacation. So this must mean girls vacation! We can go be pampered in New York for 2 weeks and then look at the issues. It's all about the big picture Sami. This must be fate! Why else would you be going to New York free as a bird?" Erika looked down at Sam with a genuine caring face.

"Fine. we'll both go, but I can't imagine anything life changing is in New York for me." Sam said standing up with Erika's support. "Just wait and see for the big picture. I'm sure there's something there for you." Erika smiled at Sam as they walked out of Sam's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. I do own the characters previously stated in the past chapters. Also a big thanks to all who review! It makes it worth writing. Oh and guys we are back in New York! Yeah! ; ) I do own Peter though. **

**Okay guys here we go into another instalment of Last Forever. : ) **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ashley Fenton ran into the Notnef hotel with her best friend Oliver on her heels. "I thought school would never end today! I mean how much can they cram into our brains in one day?" Ashley said laughing at the end. "Well were in a big school. So apparently that means big homework. It's not that bad though." Ashley looked at Oliver with a surprised look. "Whatever you say, Olly."

Ashley and Oliver walked up to the front counter, while trying to avoid the usual front lobby crowd. "Hi Missy!" Ashley said in a loud sing song voice. Melissa who had not heard them come in sprang from her seat with fright. "Oh, Ashley I didn't see you come in." Melissa said trying to slow her heart beat down. "That's okay M-dog, no harm done. Any messages?" Ashley looked at Melissa with big blue eye's, that had an innocent look to them.

"Ashley, let's get something straight,"Melissa said in her boring adult voice, that Ashley always wondered if she made just so she could lecture her, "My name is Mrs.Melissa. Not Missy, Mis, or M-dog it's Mrs.Melissa. Now on with the business on hand, your father called. He says he will be home early tonight. So he promises to cook dinner. Now please, move aside there are some guest coming this way." "Thanks Mis Missy!" Ashley said as she and Oliver sped walked from the counter, snickering a little under their breath as Melissa called out her name speech again.

"So,"Oliver stated with a bored voice,"what do you wanna do?" Ashley leaned against the wall of the hallway they were in, and started to think. Oliver decided to lean on the wall next to her when, Ashley bolted up, knocking him over in the process. "I got it!",Ashley exclaimed, her blue eye's sparkling, " We can go check out the big party preparations in the Rose room." "What's the party for?" Oliver asked as Ashley helped him back on his feet. "Well it's this new tradition thing, my dad decided to start. You see it's going to be this, huge bash! With dancing and famous people and dinner and great music and bands. It will be great! But you see the design is supposedly top secret. Dad won't evan tell me. So instead of waiting for the unveiling next week why don't we go for a sneak peak?"Ashley finished her statement out of breath, so taking a few gulps of air she looked at Oliver with anxious eyes. "Sure. I'm game!" Oliver shouted as he took off running down the hall. "Oliver! The room's the other way!"Ashley shouted running to catch her friend.

A few directions later, both kids were walking down the hallway towards the Rose room's doors. Ashley was chattering incessantly, as she walked towards the door. Then, THUMP, she hit something and landed ungracefully on her backside. Looking up Ashley was greeted by one of the largest men she had ever seen. The man stared down at her with cold eyes, that made her internally shutter. "Uh... sorry sir." Ashley stuttered out finally. "Watch it kid." the man grunted at her, while hastily walking away. Oliver ran up to her and started to help her up, "Nice guy huh?" Ashley just shuttered and said, "Forget him let's go to the Room."

Finally they made it, as they walked up to the doors they were stopped by a shout from behind them. "Wait right there you two!" Ashley mumbled under her breath as she turned to see one of the many hotel employees, Peter Greson. "Hello Peter." Ashley said through gritted teeth. "Don't Hi, me young lady. I know your looking for a sneak peak of the party. And I'm here to stop that, for you see no one is getting in with me here. So I suggest you two go on your way" Peter gave them a stern look and pointed down the hall. "But-" Ashley tried to interject. "No, on your way, now.". Ashley sighed and said, "Fine." then she stormed off with Oliver at her side.

As they turned the corner Oliver stopped Ashley, "Ashley, why don't we use a secret weapon?" Ashley looked at him blankly, "What weapon?" "Come on Ash you know your_ghost powers_." Oliver said with a grin on his face. Ashley looked surprised at Oliver, he always seemed to think ghost powers would solve things. Ashley knew, though she would never admit it to Oliver, her powers weren't as great as they could be. Her dad/trainer was, well busy and the few lessons she had were basically just how to stop herself from phasing through the floor all the time. But then again with Oliver there so excited about seeing the party, he gave her puppy dog eye's she decided to agree. "Okay Olly what's the plan?"

"Well," Oliver said looking around, to see a dinning cart with a large table-like cloth, "How about a visit from a haunted dinning cart?" Ashley looked at the cart and gave a sly smile, then said, "Going ghost." Oliver watched with big eye's as two glowing rings formed around Ashley's body. One ring moving up and the other down, until Oliver stood face to face with a young ghost girl. Ashley stood before him with shocking white hair, bright green eyes, and a black jumpsuit engraved with the letters AP.

"Nice costume choice." Oliver said with a smile. "It's just like my dad's was when he started hunting ghosts and stuff." Ashley stated proudly. "Anyway ya ready?" Oliver asked with a devilish smile. "Always." Ashley replied going invisible. Ashley floated invisibly over to the cart she grabbed the handle bar and started pushing towards the hall.

As she turned the corner she could see Peter's face turn towards her with a curious look. She pushed the cart nerve rackinly slow, letting the wheels creak slowly as she did so. She could see fear rise in Peter's face as she came closer.

Finally she reached him, stopping the cart only a few inches from Peter's shivering body. Ashley floated in front of the cart, and with a quick "I'm sorry about this" under her breath, she became visible changing her features to look like a wet-your-pants scary ghost, while yelling and moaning like all those movie ghost's she had seen in her life. That was when Peter surprised her. He let out a yell so loud people outside the hotel stopped what they were doing to listen. 'Dang it your loud!' Ashley thought while her ears felt the pain of being in the front row of the yell.

Ashley, started to feel a funny thing nagging at her foot. Looking down she saw her foot slowly becoming human. Her powers were cutting out on her like they had so many times before. 'NO! NOT NOW!' She thought but, no matter how hard she tried couldn't control it, so she popped back to human.

But before she felt the effects of gravity she found herself slammed into something hard. It wasn't until about 5 seconds later she figured out she was caught on Peter's shoulder, he apparently ran fast enough to catch her in mid-air. With Peter screaming and her so disoriented, she didn't notice they were headed for the lobby.

--------------(Sam's point of view)

Sam walked into the hotel with her carry on bag slung over her shoulder, beside her was her friend Erika who was dragging her so called 'carry on bag.' Sam stopped walking, seeing that Erika had plopped in a lobby chair exhausted. "Erika, I told you when they say carry on, they don't mean pack everything you can carry before collapsing." Sam looked at Erika with a know it all smile. "Haha very funny. Since your so smart why don't you go ahead to our floor while I get the key from the desk. I'm sure you can carry the bag with ease." Erika said with a sarcastic smile before running off to the desk leaving Sam with the bags.

"Hey! Oh,.. Fine but wait till we leave! I'll have plenty of souvenirs to pack then!" Sam looked around to see her statement which had never touched Erika's ears had gained her a lot of unwanted attention from the guests. "Hi, everybody." she said while dragging the bags to the elevator.

As Sam reached the elevator, she heard a scream. She quickly spun around to look where it was coming from but was greeted by a shove into the elevator. She picked herself up from the elevator floor, but accidentally pushed the buttons in the process. She then saw this tall man screaming and running in a circle with a little blur on his shoulder. When all of a sudden the blur flew off the man's shoulder, and into the elevator, crashing into Sam.

Then Sam heard it, "ASHLEY MARIE!" She looked out the elevator doors to see, Danny Fenton in a suit no less, with a look that seemed to scream worry and anger at the same time. "Danny!" Sam shouted a little louder than she had tried to. "Sam!" Danny shouted as the elevator doors slid shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I would like to again thank everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing this story! I really appreciate it, especially the reviews so feel free to review. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. I do own the characters previously stated on the other chapters.**

---------(Sam's Perspective)----

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!' Sam kept yelling in her mind, 'I came here for some peace but, then I see the boy who I loved years ago! Oh my God did I just say _loved_? Oh my god I did I said. I couldn't have. Why did I?...' "Mmmhhh." Sam was interrupted form her thoughts by the sounds of someone moaning. She looked at the elevator floor and saw a little girl. The girl had jet black hair which contrasted nicely with her blue uniform like outfit. 'She's so small, she can't be older than 5 at least.' Sam thought while watching the girl. Sam noticed the girl's eye's started to open slowly. As the girl opened her eye's fully, Sam was taken aback by shock.

In front of her sat what could easily be called a female Danny Fenton. 'She look's just like him!I can't believe it Danny, _a father_! Mabey, mabey I'm wrong. So what if she looks like him. There are lots of people with black hair and blue eye's. Oh wait she looks like she's about to say something.'

---------(Ashley's Perspective)----

Ashley looked at the lady before her. She had short black hair and intense violet eye's, that went perfectly with her black and purple ensemble. Ashley could see the lady looked panic stricken, she thought with an internal giggle it looked like the lady had seen a ghost. She watched for a moment or two as they lady paced the small elevator mumbling to herself in an inaudible tone.

"Are you alright?"Ashley asked when she saw the lady stare at her. "Uh,...yeah I think so, thanks." Sam replied with a calmer voice than she expected to. "Your Welcome,"Ashley said as she picked herself up off the floor, " I'm Ashley by the way." "I'm Samantha but everyone calls me Sam. Would you mind if I asked you something Ashley?" Sam looked at Ashley with a friendly smile. "No, shoot." Ashley replied returning the smile. " Why were you on that screaming man's back?" Sam then noticed Ashley look at the floor than back at her with a large sheepish grin. "Well, lets just say he uh,... thought he saw a ghost, and I was just trying to, uh... sorta help but I got caught up in the action, and here I am." Sam was a little shocked as Ashley finished. ' What are the chances! I mean really a ghost!' Sam thought surprised.

"Can I ask you something, Sam?" Ashley asked interrupting Sam's thoughts yet again. "Sure." Sam said quickly. Ashley looked at the button panel on the wall then at Sam, "Is your floor 10 through 16?" Sam looked over at the panel to see all the buttons between 10 and 16 glowing brightly. "I must have hit them when I stood up. Sorry." Sam said with a sheepish grin of her own. "That's okay all we have to do is hold down the shut doors button and we can go straight to 16. What's your floor anyway?" Ashley said while holding down the button. "I'm staying with my friend on the 29 floor. What about you, you know an awful lot about the hotel?" Sam said looking curiously at Ashley. "Well, I am a frequent guest, you could say. You know my floor is just above yours." Ashley said fudging the truth a little.

"So you're here with your boyfriend?" Ashley asked. She was beging to think this lady might get along well with dad, but if she had a boyfriend it would be darn near impossible to set them up. "Well, no actually I came here with a friend from work. My boyfriend and I split a while ago. And between you and me I'm glad he's history." Sam said not evan noticing she was spilling her story to some random six year old girl in an elevator.

"Yes!"Ashley said under her breath. "What was that?" Sam asked hearing Ashley's mumbled words. "Oh. I uh said that's to bad." Ashley said trying to act cool and calm. "What about you, you can't be here alone can you?" Sam asked watching Ashley's face look thoughtful then happy. "Actually," Ashley said taking her hand off the elevator button, " I'm here with my dad." "What's he like?" Sam said growing curious. "Well he's a lot of fun, usually. Unless he gets mad, then he has this stern face he makes and he's hard to cheer up then. It usually takes a lot to fix things if he's that upset." Ashley said not sure exactly what quality Sam might find appealing about him. "What's the face like?" Sam said as the door slid open. "I'd say, like that." Ashley said pointing out the elevator door at a stern faced Daniel Fenton.

-----------(Sam's perspective)----

Sam watched as Danny came closer to them, he bent down to his knees and started asking Ashley if she was okay and such. After Ashley told him she was fine he hugged her and told her the usual don't scare me like that again. Sam found herself entranced by the picture before her, 'Mabey he really is a good dad. Wait a minute! This means I was right! He's a dad which must mean he's happily married too. Why, do I feel disappointed? I should be happy for him. Yes I'm happy for him, because he's happy.'

"Sam is that really you?"Sam was shaken from her thoughts for what seemed like the millionth time, to see Danny smiling at her. "Hi Danny.",she said blushing slightly under her makeup . "Hi Sam." Danny said in the same tone as Sam did before. "Your daughter's really good with the elevators's. Thanks to her we could get up here in no time. You and your wife must be proud to have such an intelligent daughter." Sam said trying to make peaceful conversation and not bombard him with questions.

She looked at Danny to see a look of, pain on his face and although it went away quickly she was sure she saw it. "I'm a widower, Sam.," Danny paused to take a breath and change the subject, "I live here with Ashley, which probably explains her expertise with the elevators. She would spend hours on these things when she was a little younger." "I'm sorry about your wife Danny. So what have you been up to in all these years?" Sam decided to keep off the wife subject she could see it was still an open wound in him. "Your in it."He said with a grin.

"You own this hotel?" Sam said a bit shaken up. "Yes, I own the Notnef hotel line.," Danny said laughing at Sam's surprise, " What have you been up to?" "I'm a writer for, Star Shot magazine. But I'm hoping to be in a more serious journalistic career soon." Sam said smiling at Danny. "You wright for the magazines we used to make fun of as kids? That's so funny." For a reason unknown to her, Sam found herself compelled to laugh; and so she did. Sam laughed out loud and was quickly joined by Danny.

-------(Ashley's perspective)--

Ashley stood by the wall watching Her Dad and Sam talk about old times. 'This is so great!' she thought, 'not only is she single, sweet, and cool but she also knows dad already!' 'But, just how well does she know dad?' Ashley wondered. Thinking constantly about her dad's and her's special ability's.

That's when her ears picked up something from their conversation. "Are you still fighting the ghost's Danny?" Ashley looked at her father hoping to judge by his reaction wether it was okay or a total shock she knew.

She saw him smile and say, "Not really, it's been a while since I relived those days." Ashley decided to rejoin the conversation at that moment.

"Dad, is a great teacher though! He made sure I learned how not to fall through the floors and stuff. I mean sure he's busy a lot of the time, but when he's not he's really good at teaching., and-" "Okay," Danny said interrupting her softly, "I'm sure we've held up Sam for long enough."

"Okay, but Sam." Ashley said. "Yes." Sam said in reply. "Would you like to go to dinner with my Dad? You could catch up on all those old times and stuff." "Uh,..I guess so." Sam said taken aback. "How about tomorrow?" Ashley said as her dad started to try and make a protest. "Okay, it's a date." Sam said smiling. "You go over the details dad I'll wait over there by the wall." Ashley then walked over to the wall and waited.

"Did what I think just happen really happen?" Sam asked Danny surprised. "If you mean the fact we just got set for a dinner date by a six year old than, yes." Ashley sighed contentedly as Sam and Danny agreed to have dinner in the Peach room's restaurant at 6 tomorrow. And evan though they saw it as a friends get together, Ashley saw it as the beging of an old time romance.

-------(Sam's Perspective)---

After they settled the date arangments, Danny bid her good bye. Sam stepped into the elevator happily, while hearing Danny ask Ashley what she had to say for herself. Sam then laughed out loud upon Ashley's answer, "I would just like to state I had no way of knowing, that Peter was almost deathly afraid of ghost's."


End file.
